Whole Awakening
Whole Awakening is a boss song by TP-TH-7 that has beaten ROUGHUE 800's records, and is under Boss Rush, Whole Awakening and Speedy series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida When it was nighttime in our country, we are in a different time zone that is about 12 to 13 hours behind. I have never thought about it before, but it was time for us to have Whole Awakening. This song is also bossy to me. Watch out for the stops! Tomiko Kai Sometimes, it is very distracting while you are asleep, and you are fully awake from something that freaks you out. There's other point of being that. Yuri Moto This is the boss song that has broke the step record. Gallery Whole Awakening.png|Banner Whole Awakening-bg.png|Background Whole Awakening BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * Whole Awakening has broke the record from ROUGHUE 800. * Whole Awakening's CHALLENGE charts has the same number of jumps and freeze arrows as the CHALLENGE charts for World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix), Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ and Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, MAKE IT UP (Trace of Techno 130 Remix), MAKE IT UP 2MB, MAKE IT UP 2MB (106 Mix), Summer Blast, Survival of Altonsburg, TECH-PROJECT -フレッシュテクノロジー-, and Stress. * The song is displayed as 13-400. Because 12.5 is rounded to 13, it doesn't display decimals. ** The BPM of 13 is the lowest point of any songs. ** The song also has 36 stops. ** It was fixed when Stress was introduced. * For the song's graphics, both jacket and background show Kosuke Saito sleeping, with Naoki Maeda, Sota Fujimori, and Yasuhiro Taguchi being awakened. Also, in all graphics (banner, background, and jacket) show the non-human on the right-hand side being Yuichi Asami. ** Sota and Yasuhiro weren't on it for the first point, but they were added after Berserk Button remix is introduced to match the graphics each. * The 16th notes over CHALLENGE chart is exactly like jumps. * Tsukiko Uchida has a remix that she's been talking about while she was at Cedar Point with her group on the deadline of RIDE ON (The Final Goodbye Combination Mix) for the harder steps, and several BPM changes and stops. For those graphics, Yuichi Asami, Kosuke Saito, and Naoki Maeda in those will be like that again on its remix, but there will be two new guys, Sota Fujimori and Yasuhiro Taguchi coming through it, and there will be new colors in the background. It also included the original. ** Because of that, several people/students in her American college were threatening and is forcing to kill Yuichi Asami, which caused her a berserk button, so she decides to work on that with Tomiko Kai and Yuri Moto to teach them their lessons and show them whose boss (funny thing is it going to be a Boss Rush series as well). She was right on her U1-SySF-NAOKI MUSIC LOVE interview. ** What Sota is doing right now is exactly what Shoichiro Hirata and Osamu Migitera did in Blue (In One's Life Mix). * Just like Don't Make Me Want To Start Again, for that, Whole Awakening has the soundbites, since members of TP-TH-7 don't sing. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Whole Awakening series Category:Boss Rush series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 9 Category:Light Level 15 Category:Difficult Level 17 Category:Expert Level 19 Category:Challenge Level 20 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:Songs with Yasuhiro Taguchi Category:1 Sharp Category:13 BPM Category:400 BPM Category:36 Stops